<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Art for S16 Episode 2: Aftermath by Frontierland_Productions, kirathehyrulian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001887">Art for S16 Episode 2: Aftermath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frontierland_Productions/pseuds/Frontierland_Productions'>Frontierland_Productions</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirathehyrulian/pseuds/kirathehyrulian'>kirathehyrulian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Season 16: The Dark Web [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Digital Art, Episode 2, Fanart, Frontierland Productions, Gen, Post-Season/Series 15, SUPERNATURAL SEASON 16, art masterpost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:55:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frontierland_Productions/pseuds/Frontierland_Productions, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirathehyrulian/pseuds/kirathehyrulian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TALK ABOUT IT – Sam and Dean investigate a support group for victims of the supernatural when they realize that there have been mysterious attacks in the area. They run into a familiar face, but their investigation might attract dangerous attention.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Season 16: The Dark Web [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SPN Season 16 by Frontierland Productions</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Art for S16 Episode 2: Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliasets/gifts">juliasets</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Visual scene 1:</p><p>
  
</p><p>Visual scene 2:</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>